Dhoom Machaao Dhoom
Dhoom Machaao Dhoom is an Indian musical comedy-drama television series that used to air on Disney Channel India. It premiered on January 8, 2007, with a one-hour special introductory episode, which had songs by the Sa Re Ga Ma Pa L'il Champs winner, Sanchita Bhattacharya. She performed the song Aisa jadoo in the same episode. The story revolves around Priyanka Sethi and a band which she formed with her friends, the Pink Band. The show is one of the first series produced exclusively by Disney Channel India and used to air from Monday to Thursday at 9.30 p.m.(IST). The series concluded after one year and 100 episodes run in January 2008. Synopsis The story begins with Priyanka Sethi's return to India from the United States with her mother. She has problems adjusting in an alien environment as she feels she is not in sync with life. The story shows how Priyanka finds friends and how the four of them create a band of their own, called "Pink Band". Fights are sparked off owing to the different mindsets of the band members. To make life worse for them, Koel, the queen bee of the school, is jealous of them and leaves no stone unturned to prove her superiority. Main characters Priyanka Sethi She is played by Toral Rasputra. Priyanka ends up creating chaos everywhere. Over the course of the show, she becomes stronger, more hot tempered and coordinated after dealing with all the problems caused by Koel and her gang. She is an idealistic student who wants to break the stereotypes at school and is looked upon as an idol by other girls. She is always brimming with new ideas, some of which land her into trouble. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother. Priyanka has a habit of humming to herself even in the middle of her classes as she loves to compose songs. She is the band leader, lead singer and guitarist in the Pink Band. She is also the president of the Music Society formed by Nihaal. Kajal "KJ" Jain She is played by Aanchal Bharti. A rebel without a cause, KJ gets easily angry, but is still a "good girl" at heart and loyal to her friends. She refuses to accept her stepmother and call her 'mom'. kJ is the drummer of the Pink Band. She likes to think of herself as a tomboy, but her attractive looks and rebellious streak finds her many admirers. She dislikes Koel very much, although they were once best friends who had a falling out after a misunderstanding. Addy likes KJ and it seems that KJ likes him too because she seems to get jealous seeing Addy dancing with Koel. Malini "Malu" Sharma She is played by Sriti Jha. The simple girl next door, Malini is superstitious. She has a great, crystal clear voice, but sings only bhajans at home. She has feelings for her senior, Aamir. She comes from a conservative family and for a long time was fearful of her father who strongly disapproves of western culture. However, her father has now become quite understanding and allows her to fulfill her dreams. It is evident that he has doubts over her and Aamir's relationship. She plays the keyboard in the Pink Band. Ambika "Bikki" Gill Played by Maanvi Gagroo, Bikki is a typical Punjabi girl who at the same time is a Bollywood freak. She infuses fun and lightheartedness into everything around her. She is a happy girl who lives life for the moment, with a song parody on her lips and her heart on her sleeve. Bikki loves to place bets with her friends. She seems to like Motu. She plays the tambourine in the Pink Band. She failed in eleventh standard. Sameera She is a bothersome girl who keeps pestering Priyanka to let her join the Pink band. She claims to be the biggest fan of Priyanka and the band. She unknowingly leaks all the secrets of Priyanka and her friends to Koel and Nihaal. She also wants to be the lyricist of the Pink band instead of Priyanka. The Pink Band refused to admit her as a member. Therefore, Sameera ran away from home. Later, she was found hiding in the canteen. Currently, she is a temporary member of the Pink Band. She has a hole in her heart and is getting treatment. The Pink Band won 'Indian Rockers' after singing a song written by Sameera. Now the Pink Band members have accepted her as she has helped them win Indian Rockers. Secondary Characters Koel Tolani She is played by Nidhi Tikoo. She is the school captain and the antagonist of the show. Although talented, she is arrogant and uses her money and power to get whatever she wants. She steals the idea of forming a band from the Pink Band by forming a band of her own, whose members are Varun Bhaskar, Tanya Mehra and Sanya Mehra. Koel tries her best to beat the Pink Band. After Bhaskar's rustication and Nihaal's entrance, she is the member of the new band 'Rockstars'. She thinks that nothing is impossible because her father will make everything possible. She is the root of all problems on the show and brainwashes Nihaal against Priyanka. She always fails in her plans and her father's money cannot help her. Adiraj "Addy" Sherawat He is played by Kinshuk Mahajan. A friend and supporter of the Pink Band, he calls himself "Addy, the Daddy of the Cool." He saves his friends when they are in tricky situations. He never gives up a chance to flirt with every girl he sees. Addy lied to his friends, telling them that his parents are based in the United States in order to appear cool. In truth, he is from Rohtak, Haryana. He is fondly called Champu by his mom. Currently, he is suffering from the chicken pox and might leave for Rohtak. He will join Bikki in the eleventh standard because he was not able to attend the exams and failed. He seems to like Kajal as is shown during a bonding exercise when she asks him what does he like and he says tum. Nihaal Singh Rathod He is played by Akshay Sethi. Nearly all the girls fall in love with him because of his attitude and looks. He is a perfectionist. His hobbies are arts, music, writing, photography, driving and sports. He and Priyanka do not get along well, since she dislikes his attitude and rudeness. He ignores her and puts down her musical abilities. However, Priyanka's friends, Bikki and Malini, have a bet that she might fall for him after all these fights. Nihaal, along with Koel, created a new band called the 'Rockstars.' With this move, they are set to make life miserable for the Pink Band. He is currently one of the villains of the show, but has a soft corner for Priyanka which he tries to hide. Aamir Hassan He is played by Vikrant Massey. Aamir is an orphan who is in love with Malini. He used to work part-time in the cafe "Braganza" to support his education, but quit when he won a scholarship that covers his tuition. Aamir is quiet, intelligent, handsome, reserved and was Varun's rival. He is also a member of the basketball team. Mr. and Mrs. Braganza are like his parents, as they have taken care of him since he was a child. His friends are Addy, Psycho, Motu and the girls in Pink Band. He is like a brother to Nihaal. He was also in the running for sports captain. One of his hobbies includes writing poems, especially for Malini. He has graduated from school. Varun Bhaskar Played by Jay Bhanushali, Varun is the school sports captain as well as the most popular boy in school. He joined 'Fire-n-Ice' due to his hatred for Priyanka. Eventually Koel started to fall in love with him. He acts sweet with Priyanka in order to steal her original compositions and succeeds. He was rusticated from Heritage High because he bullied Aamir and read his personal diary. He appears to have an attitude problems. Sameer "Motu" Motwani He is played by Nirav Soni. Motu is scared of girls and faints whenever a girl talks with him or tries to pinch him on his cheeks. His friends call him Motu (fattie) because he always keeps thinking of food. He is an aspiring fashion designer. His best friend is Psycho, who boosts his confidence and also helps him out when it comes to mingling with girls. As the series progresses, Motu is shown to be gaining confidence. He likes Bikki a lot. Cyrus "Psycho" Kachwalla He is played by Danesh Irani. Psycho is always analyzing situations and calculating their repercussions. He is the son of Heritage High's coach. A very enthusiastic and funny guy, his best friend is Motu. He is the only person who thinks in a scientific and logical manner. His father is the P.T. teacher of Heritage High. Notable guest appearances Neil Roy From St. Martins School, he participated in the Inter-School Music competition along with Pink Band and Fire-n-Ice. When Fire-n-Ice were caught, the trophy went to him. He also seems a little interested in Priyanka and keeps praising her a lot. He has returned with his band 'Tantra' which took part in the reality show 'Indian Rockers' and reached the top three, but did not win the title. He has a sporting spirit which can be seen in the speech he gives when he gets eliminated, saying that he was not sad as he knew that the other two bands were better than his. Rohit Anand He is the music director who offers Priyanka and Nihaal a chance to sing in his movie. Priyanka and Nihaal give separate auditions because Priyanka does not want to sing with Nihaal. But later, Priyanka rejects the offer as she does not want to sing without her band. RJ Vishal Malhotra made a special appearance in Dhoom Machaao Dhoom as an RJ of Anmol Jain's (Kajal's Dad) radio station when they were conducting the marathon to save Cafe Braganza. Episodes External links * Dhoom Machaao Dhoom Disney Channel Site *http://www.hindu.com/thehindu/mp/2006/10/09/stories/2006100901200400.htm Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2008 television series endings Category:Indian shows